1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for producing steam, and more particularly to a steam-generating device of the type having a housing, a steam chamber, a heating arrangement, a water feed line, at least one steam-discharge line, and at least one rotating means disposed in the steam chamber for atomizing the water and for flinging the same against the steam-chamber wall. The invention further relates to an arrangement having such a steam-generating device and intended for an iron used with an ironing-board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In prior art devices for generating steam, the transmission of heat to the droplets of water, and thus the efficiency, are insufficient. Existing devices are very large relative to the steam output.